


Snow Shovelling

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, side ketta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: It snowed last night. Bertie tries to get his boyfriend out of bed to help shovel.





	Snow Shovelling

“Motherfucker!” The loud exclamation caught Bertie’s attention as soon as he came downstairs and he walked into the living room to find out what was wrong. 

“Etta? What happened?” he asked. 

She was standing by the window, staring out at their front yard with a look of horror. “It snowed last night. A lot.” 

The driveway and walkway leading up to the house were covered in a thick layer of white snow. It was hard to see from where they were standing, but the steps were probably covered up to the height of the doorway. 

“Guess we’ll have to get digging,” Bertie said. “Have you seen Kate and Roger yet?” 

Etta groaned. “Coffee first. If I gotta dig, I get coffee.” 

“Etta. Kate? Roger?” 

She made a vague grunting noise and gestured towards the stairs as she headed for the kitchen. Bertie took that to mean that the other two were still fast asleep. He headed upstairs to wake them up. 

He met Kate on the landing just above the stairs. “Hey. Have you looked outside yet?” 

She groaned. “Yes. It’s horrible, right?” 

“It looks pretty fluffy at least, so it shouldn’t be too heavy to move. And at least it’s not ice.” 

“You’ve got a point. Is Etta up yet?” 

“Yeah. I think she’s about to drink all the coffee though, so you’d better get down there fast,” Bertie said. 

Kate’s eyes narrowed. “She’d better not.” 

Bertie left her to go deal with her girlfriend and quietly made his way into Roger’s room. The other man was still curled up in bed, fast asleep. Bertie climbed onto the bed and carefully leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” 

Roger grumbled and curled further into the covers. “It’s freezing, what the fuck?” he muttered. 

“Yeah, it snowed last night. It gets colder when it snows, didn’t you know that?” 

“Well either go away or get in here and warm me up. Hovering over me like that is just uncomfortable.” 

Bertie laughed and crawled under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around Roger and smiled as he shifted closer to him. “That cold, huh?” 

“My room’s always freezing, you know that.” 

“You could’ve come and slept with me.” 

“I was fine until you _woke me up_ ,” Roger said. 

“Speaking of, we can’t stay here for long. We’ve got to go help Etta and Kate shovel,” Bertie said, placing a gentle kiss against the back of Roger’s neck. 

“We’ve got time,” he said. “Etta always needs coffee before shovelling. We’ve got at least ten minutes.” 

“What, and you don’t want coffee? It’s going to be at least twenty minutes work. And you’ll have to deal with Etta the entire time.” 

“I’m not planning on staying awake afterwards.” 

“No?” Bertie smiled against his neck. 

“No. I’m planning on dragging you back up here for at least another hour. We’ll be out in the snow. You’ll need some warming up too.” 

Bertie laughed. “You’re lucky it’s Saturday. Cause I’ve got a really grumpy boss who would never let me skip work just to _warm up._ ” 

“Hm. He might. I heard he quite likes you,” Roger said. Bertie could hear the hint of a smile in his voice and he grinned. 

“Really?” 

“Mmhm. Preferential treatment and everything.” 

“Well I hope his boss doesn’t hear about that. I wouldn’t want him to get in trouble over me.” 

“It’d be worth it.” Roger twisted around to kiss him softly and for a moment everything was perfect. 

And then Etta bellowed up the stairs. “Guys!! We’ve gotta go shovel snow!! You’d better not have fallen asleep up there, or I’m dragging you outside in your pyjamas!” 

“We’re coming! Give us a minute!” Bertie yelled back before burying his face in Roger’s shoulder with a soft groan. 

Roger laughed once. “Guess we’d better get moving, huh?” 

“I don’t want to. I want to stay right here forever.” 

“It’s moving or shovelling snow in your pyjamas, Bertie.” 

He sighed and rolled out of bed. “Fine, but I’m cuddling the shit out of you when we get back inside.” 

“I thought that was already decided on,” Roger said. He nudged him lightly with his foot. “Go get dressed. I’ll meet you outside in a minute.” 

“I’m going to shovel snow so quickly,” Bertie murmured, kneeling and leaning towards him, his hands on his knees. 

Roger pushed him back with a slight laugh. “Go! I don’t want to be shovelling snow in my pyjamas!” 

Bertie winked at him quickly before heading for his room. On the way he ran into Kate, who was smirking and holding a cup of coffee. 

“So you managed to steal one from her after all?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t say steal,” she said. “I’m pretty sure I earned it. Much the same way you earned your day in bed being lazy.” 

“Please tell me you two didn’t make out in the kitchen.” 

Kate winked at him. 

“Kate! We eat there!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @pillowcreeks


End file.
